With the rapid development of technology, the requirements to the display components has become higher and higher. As well known, an organic light-emitting dioxide (OLED) display components are widely used. The organic light-emitting dioxide is light, bendable and easy to carry with. It also has a narrow frame.
The manufacturing process of an OLED display component generally include four stages, the Array stage, the EL stage, the TFE stage and the Module stage. During the manufacturing, it is very important to test the TFT array substrate after the Array stage of the product, which can affect the product's yield and reliability.
According to the traditional flexible OLED structure, for a COF (chip on film) display panel, the test module 11 is usually arranged outside the TFT array substrate 12, as shown in FIG. 1. The test module 11 is connected to the array substrate 12 by the connection wire 13. When the test of the TFT array substrate 12 is finished, the connection wire 13 is cut off. In this way, the test pads of the test module 11 will not be exposed. However, metal residue of the connection wire 13 which is cut off is still uncovered and exposed. Thus, the problem of corrosion and ESD (electro-static discharge) may arise.